High In Love
by Mornyx
Summary: Bella is 16 and spiraling down a road that she swore she would never take with the help of her sister, Alice and none other than Edward.


**Disclaimer: I do not care about writing disclaimers, so I do not own Twilight.**

I am Bella Swan and I'm 16 years old. Alice Swan is my sister, she's 18 and taught me everything I know. She practically raised me.. Our father was killed 10 years ago, when he lost control of his car and hit a tree, injuring our little sister Esme. She died in the hospital a few hours afterwards. That week our mother quit her job and began to drink. She got married to a guy named Phil earlier this month, and ran off to Florida, I don't know where she is now. Alice and I live in a small crappy apartment in the worst part of town. We barely pay the rent each month, most of Alice's pay goes towards her drug addiction. I've never done drugs in my life, and I plan on staying clean…

"Bella!" Alice calls, waking me up.

"What?" I answer, half-asleep. "Come with me." She says, walking in to my room, or closet, which fit's the size better.

I slowly pull myself up, looking at my cell phone. "It's 3 a.m., where do you plan on going."

Alice laughs and looks at me. "Where normal teenagers go at 3 a.m!" She says, smiling. She grabs my arm and pulls me out of bed. She opened my drawers and threw all my clothes around the room. "Do you own anything that doesn't make you look like a 12 year old?" She pulls me into her room, and pushes me onto the bed. Sit, don't move!" She smiles, and digs through her closet.

"Alice, I don't really want to go out, I have to start school tom-"

She cuts me off, "Shush, you are going out, and we are going to have fun." She sets a pile of clothes down and pulls me off the bed. She begins to undress me, like she always does, she thinks I'm a Barbie. I stood still and waited. She finished and turned me towards her mirror. "Alice, I look ridiculous!" I said in awe at the too short skirt and top, with barely any fabric.

"You look good, now put these on." She commanded, throwing a pair of high heels at my feet. I slowly slid them on and stood up.

"Alice, I can't walk in these things!" I said, taking a step forward which resulted in me falling onto her bed. She grabbed the shoes off my feet and replaced them with ones without heels.

"There, they aren't as pretty but.." She didn't finish her sentence. She dragged me by the arm out the door. She threw me into the passenger side of her old beat up bmw. "I hate this car." She said, trying to start it. Finally it roared to life and she sped away. I pulled my seat belt down and buckled it, she looked over at the click, "Bella, don't be such a baby!" She continued speeding, switching lanes and dodging cars. She slowed down and pulled over. "We're here." She says as she climbs out. I get out of the car and look over at her.

"Where's here?" I ask, she turns and walks off instead of answering.

I follow her over to an abandoned looking street, and down into an alleyway. She walks to the end and opens a door. She looks back then walks in. I stopped and looked around. _Are we…? _I knew where we are know. With my whole body shaking I walked in the door. Alice looks up from the table at me and wave me over. Just looking at her eyes I knew she was already high. Next to her were two guys, one with bronze hair and the other with light brown hair. As I came over one of them got up and left. I sat across from Alice and her friend. She looked at him then at me.

"Bella, this is…Edward. Edward, this is Bella, my sister." He looks over at me and smiles.

"Hey Bella, how come I've never seen you here before, Alice is here every night." Looking over at him, I couldn't tell if he was high or not. I stayed quiet and looked over at Alice, who was staring off into space.

"Alice." I called, she snapped back into reality and looked at me. "What?" I looked over at Edward, and back at her. "Why are we here?"

"To have fun, just relax!" She said, getting up and walking into a dark back room.

"Where is she going?" I ask.

"To the..better party." He says, laughing. "So do you use too?" He asks, staring at me.

"Do I use what?" I ask, puzzled. "Oh, no, I've never done that before." I answer, my cheeks reddening.

"You wanna try?" He asks, smiling and holding up a little white thing, I figured to be a joint.

"Uhh." I say, thinking it over in my mind. _I shouldn't do it…But what's the worst that can happen? Alice does it every night and nothing happens, what's the big deal if I do it once?_

"I'll take that as a yes." He says, scaring me out of my thoughts. "Follow me." He says, standing up. He looks over to a blonde boy, and nods. The blonde looks at him, and shakes his head. He looks as if he's mad or in pain. "I'll be right back." He calls to the guy.

I followed him out into the alley, which he leads me out of and towards her car. He turns right and leads me towards another alley. He turns and enters a door, and begins to climb some stairs, before noticing I was not following him anymore.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite." He teased.

I followed him again, as he took me through hallway after hallway until he stopped, and opened a door. He took a step inside and motioned for me to follow him. The inside of the room was dark, smelling of sage inscents, or something like it. He flicked on a light and walked into the middle of the room.

"Like it?" He says, looking at me.

I nod towards him and shut the door. I walk over towards him and sit down, just like he is.

"Wait, one sec." He says, standing up and walking through a door way.

A minute later he returns with a bottle in his hand. He sits back down and takes a sip, and then passes it to me. I look at him skeptically but, take a sip anyways. The liquid tastes nasty and burns my throat. He laughs, as I hand it back to him. I must have made a face when I drank it. He set it aside and pulled out the little white thing along with a lighter. He put the white thing into his mouth and lit it with the lighter. He took a puff of it and handed it to me. I took it with a nervous hand and put it to my lips. I took a deep breath, sucking in the smoke. I tried to hold the smoke in my mouth as a handed it back to him, but I started to cough and gag as my lungs wanted actual air. He smiled at me, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. He inhaled from it, and passed it back, and exhaled without choking. I tried mimicking his actions, but not taking as deep a breath as last time. I passed it back and exhaled, without choking. He took a sip of the bottle and handed it to me. Again the liquid burned my throat, but it didn't hurt as bad. I didn't feel any different, and I thought I was doing it wrong, but as I took more and more puffs and sips, my mind began to fog up. I took puff, and my body began working on its own. My mind was a whirl of colors and the last thought I had was that I wouldn't remember this in the morning.

A/N: Thanks to CarlislesPetiteDefenseur, cause she's cool with her French, yo. And because she helped me with editing and blah blah blah. And Thanks to PamBrasiliera because she showed me FF, and helped me, mostly with this story's name.


End file.
